1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser beam weapon systems and more particularly pertains to a new laser beam for sight alignment for projecting a beam of a light out of gun for the sight to be adjusted until it aligns with a dot formed by the beam on a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of laser beam weapon systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, laser beam weapon systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art laser beam weapon systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,349 to Vogel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,76,907 to De Bernardini; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,089 to Morris, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,375 to Eguizabal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,007 to Marshall et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,555 to Jehn which are each incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new laser beam for sight alignment. The inventive device includes a hollow cylindrical casing having a main cylindrical portion and a tapered end portion. The tapered end portion is coextensive with the main cylindrical portion. The main cylindrical portion has an open interior end. The tapered end portion has an opening in an outer end thereof. The cylindrical casing is dimensioned for being slidably received within a chamber of a gun. A lens is disposed within the opening in the outer end of the tapered end portion of the cylindrical casing. A laser module is disposed within the tapered end portion of the cylindrical casing inwardly of the lens.
In these respects, the laser beam for sight alignment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of projecting a beam of a light out of gun for the sight to be adjusted until it aligns with a dot formed by the beam on a target.